Out of Sorts
by FairWinds12
Summary: Harry is hurt on a mission with the Aurors. How will Ginny and his children react?
1. Chapter 1

****This is my first foray into writing fan fiction. I have read plenty, so I thought I would give writing it a shot. This story will be a short multi chapter fic.

**Out of Sorts**

Ginny Potter, sat at the kitchen table finishing up her story on the Puddlemere United verses Chudley Cannons Quidditch match. The article was due to the _Daily Prophet_ by the end of the day. It had been an exciting game and she knew her boys would be happy because Puddlemere trounced the Cannons 230 to 10. Puddlemere was Harry, James and Albus's second favorite team; second only to the Hollyhead Harpies, which Ginny played for right after she graduated school. She leaned back in her chair trying to remember the finer details of the game, when she heard the fire in the living room, crackle to life.

"Ginny! Ginny, where are you?" came Ron's panicked voice through the fire. Ginny felt her face pale as she leapt to her feet and ran to the living room, her story forgotten on the kitchen table. Her first immediate thought was of harry, currently on a mission with the Aurors.

"Ron what's the matter? What has happened? Harry...?" She sputtered out. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing mind. She was imagining the worst.

Ron looked down, "Harry's been injured. He's being transported to St. Mungo's as we speak … it's bad sis," he trailed off.

Ginny got suddenly stern, "Tell me what's happened Ron!"

"He was hit in the chest with multiple stunning spells and a curse that left him with a nasty gash that did not want to heal with a simple healing spell, he's lost a lot of blood," he spoke quickly as if it would make the damage less. Ginny mind was reeling, harry was hurt, the kids were away at school, and she need to get to St. Mungo's.

Ron took one last fleeting look at he his sister trying reassuring her that everything would be okay and said, "I've got to get back the healers will need to know what happened," and he was gone.

Ginny sat by the fire for a moment trying to collect her thoughts. She was stunned she had seen Harry hurt before; it was part of the job being an Auror and all, but she had never seen Ron this nervous about one of Harry's injuries and they have been partners forever. She took another deep breath, willing herself not to cry, she had to pull her self together. She stood, grabbed her cloak and a fist full of floo power and threw it on the fire.

The fire jumped to life and Ginny stepped over the hearth and yelled, "St. Mungo's!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Neville Longbottom, the herbology professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat at his desk with his head in his hands. He had just received a fire call from Ron Weasly telling him that his good friend Harry Potter was injured on his most recent mission with the Aurors. Being the head of Gryffindor House he was now responsible for telling the Potter children, James, Albus and Lilly, that their father was at St. Mungo's, he was dreading the task. He would also be the one to break the news to Minerva McGonagall, the headmistress.

"Birty Botts Every Flavor Beans," Neville stated to open the passage to McGonagall's office. To honor Albus Dumbledore, she kept the tradition of having the password be some sort of sweet. Neville climbed the stairs thinking of the best way to tell McGonagall what happened.

"Ahh Neville, I was just going to come speak to you about resetting the password for the Gryffindor…" she paused when she saw Neville's grim face, "Whatever is the matter?" she exclaimed.

"It's Harry, he was injured on his most recent raid." He paused as McGonagall gasped. "Ron just fired called me and he said he took multiple stunning spells to the chest and that a curse left him with a nasty gash that is resistance to basic healing spells. I have never seen Ron look so rattled."

McGonagall absorbed the information; she had a slight tremor of worry in her hands. She knew just how bad stunting spells could be, as she had a similar injury before. She worried about all the students, past and present and never wanted to see any of them hurt and her thoughts went out the James, Lilly, and Albus, "Have you notified the Potter children?"

"Not yet I was going to speak to them during the lunch period, it starts in five minutes. Could you notify the professors and let them know the Potters will not be in class this afternoon?"

"Sure I will take care of that. I think it would be best if you told the potter children the bad news; you are like an uncle to them. They need their Uncle Nev today and not Professor Longbottom." She shook her head in disbelief, "Poor Albus he's not going to take this well."

"No. It's his reaction I am most worried about," mumbled Neville.

"Just remind him that the healer at St Mungo's are the best around. Harry will be well taken care of." McGonagall stated.

"I Know you are right, Harry will be fine. I am just worried! He's one of my best friends."

"We all are worried, but Harry will be fine in a few days time. I am sure of it," said McGonagall soothingly.

Ten minuets later Neville stood at the entrance to the great hall and tried to arrange his features in what he hoped was a neutral face. He did not want to alarm the Potters in the middle of the great hall. He took a deep breath and headed towards the Gryffindor table.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ginny stepped out of the fireplace at St. Mungo's and ran to the front desk. "Harry Potter please?" Ginny asked the receptionist.

"Are you a relative?" He inquired

"Yes! Yes! His wife."

" Okay, Harry Potter…Spell Damage, room 356."

"Thanks," Ginny hastily replied as she ran off. She took the stairs two at a time. When she reached the Harry's room she could see a number of people milling around out side, including the head of the Auror department, a number of Aurors, including Ron, and a few healers.

"Ginny your here!" Ron ran over and wrapped her up in a hug, "He is going to be okay sis…he's okay." Ginny let out a breath she did not know she was holding and relaxed in to Ron's hug.

"Thank gosh," she sighed into his chest. Ron gave her tight squeeze and released his embrace, but she took her hand and led her over to the room.

"Can we go in and see him?" Ginny asked quietly

"Yeah, but only immediate family." Replied Ron, who let go of her hand allowing her a moment of privacy with her husband.

Ginny slowly opened the door, unsure of what to expect. She saw Harry lying on the big bed white as ghost and deathly still. It was unnerving to see him in such a state. She walked closer and could see the bandages that covered what she expected to be the gash on his chest. She reached the edge of the bed and sunk to her knees, tears silently running down her cheeks. She grasped his still hand and coursed her fingers though his hair.

"Harry…" she murmured, "why must you worry me so?" She sat there for several minutes, just stroking his hair until there was a light knock at the door.  
"Gin? May I come in?" Ron asked tentatively.

"Yeah." she responded, as she wiped tears from her face. Ron crossed the room and put his arm around Ginny.

"You okay?" he asked

"I just…I was so scared when I got your fire call. I did not know what to do it. Its so hard seeing him like this and now I need to tell the kids and Teddy…" Ginny trailed off, starting to feel overwhelmed.

"Don't worry Gin. I just called Neville the kids will be here soon. And I also let Teddy know."

Ginny gasped. "What about mom? She will freak when she hears the news."

"I called her too and she is going to let the rest of the family know what's happened," Ron reassured her.

"Oh Ron thank you!" she exclaimed as she launched herself at him trying to convey just how glad she was to have her big bother there.

Ron helped her to her feet, "The healer's just outside…" Ginny heard the waver in Ron's voice and only then did she think about all the he had been through. He had seen his best friend and brother-in-law injured while on duty and then he subsequently dealt with all of the logistics of telling people the bad news. He reserve was starting to crack under the stress of the situation. Ginny realized that Ron needed her just as much as she needed him. They were supporting each other though this crisis.

"Oh Ron… this must have been really hard for you." she said giving him another large hug. She looked up and saw the tears that Ron had refused to let fall this whole time were now spilling over the edge.

Ginny wiped away the stray tears, "He will be fine Ron. You said so yourself."

"I was so scared Gin…when I saw him get hit, there was nothing I could do to stop it… I was scared that I wouldn't be able to get him out of there and safely to St. Mungo's."

" You did everything you could have in that situation. There is no way you could not have prevented him from getting hit."

"I just…"

"No Ron you did your best and got Harry safely here. I am just so glad you were there to look out for him" her voiced cracked.

"Oh gosh Gin, why did this happen?"

"I don't know. Lets just be glad it's not worse." They both stood there in the privacy of the hospital room letting the tears flow allowing each others presence help relive some of the tension and stress from the afternoon.

After a few moments Ron asked, "You ready to talk to the healer?"

"Yes" Ginny replied. She took Ron's hand, determined to hear anything the healer said. They both wiped their faces and stepped out of the room ready to face the music.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mrs. Potter?" one of the healers from the hallway approached Ginny and Ron hesitantly.

"Yes?" Ginny replied.

"My name is Henry Wilson," extending his hand, "I'm the lead healer on your husband's case."

"Ginny Potter," she said taking his hand, "and this is my brother Ron Weasly." Wilson shook Ron's hand as well.

"Your husband is doing remarkably well," he stated. "I will not lie to you, he was in critical condition when he was brought in," Ginny gripped Ron's hand tight as Healer Wilson continued, "but his is now out of any immediate danger. I must praise the Aurors who treated him in the field, that person did everything right given the circumstances."

Wilson continued, "Anyway, as you probably know, Harry took multiple stunting spells to the chest, the impact of which resulted in a slight concussion. We don't expect there to be any lasting damage from the stunting spells or concussion… we were more concerned with that gash he sustained because of the heavy blood loss and resistance to basic healing spells. We discovered that the curse was complex version of the curse Sectumsempra. We now have the blood loss under control, however we had to administer a blood replenishing potion."

"So what happens now that he is out of immediate danger?" she asked, still trying to grasp the fact the Harry had been in critical condition.

"Well, we would like to keep him overnight, at least, to monitor his condition. We want to insure that are indeed no ill effects from the stunning spell or resulting concussion. We also want to keep an eye that the gash to make sure it does not re-open. We want the healing process well underway before we discharge him. I expect him to he to be here for a day or two at most and then be discharged with strict orders to take it easy for a week or so, as the trauma will leave him weak and sore for a while and it will take time for his body to fully heal."

"Oh Healer Wilson thank you so much for all that you have done." Ginny exclaimed.

"Just doing my job ma'am. Do you have any questions regarding anything?"

Ginny sputtered, her brain felt overloaded and Wilson seemed to pick up on that fact because he stated, "Well here is my card and feel free to contact me with any questions that arise. I will not be on duty tonight, but I will be in first thing tomorrow to review Harry's condition."

"Thank you," was the only reply Ginny could muster.

"Well I must be off. I have other duties to attend to this afternoon and remember don't hesitate to call even with the smallest of questions." With that he turned and headed down the hall. Ron and Ginny both looked at each other feeling greatly relived, they now had it on good authority that Harry was going to be okay.

Ginny was thinking that a strong cup of tea was in order when a panic-stricken voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Aunt Ginny!" came the voice. She spun around to see Teddy Lupin, with hair askew, come bolting down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

James, Albus and Lilly were sitting at a rambunctious Gryffindor table when they saw Professor Longbottom enter the great hall and head in their general direction, not looking particularly pleased.

"James what did you do this time, I don't want to get in trouble for another one of your stupid pranks," grumbled Albus, his head nodding in the direction of Neville.

"Nothing I swear! Our next prank is just in the planning stage it won't be ready for weeks," James smirked.

Lilly, whose attention had been diverted to the Quidditch section of the Daily Prophet now joined the conversation, "What are you boys bickering about now, did James put something in you tea again?"

"What No! It just Professor Longbottom is heading our way and does not look happy," said Albus, shifting his gaze to Neville.

"James what did you do?" exclaimed Lilly.

Why does everybody think I did something?" James cried indignantly. Albus and Lilly both shook their heads. Neville was indeed coming over to them.

"Good afternoon," Neville greeted the children, his voice sounding stained, "I was wondering if the three of you could report to my office, I have something I wish to discuss with all of you." His voice had an uncharacteristic tone to it, which James could not make out. It did not sound like normal Professor Longbottom or even Uncle Nev.

"Sure thing professor," James responded, trying to sound cheery, but he sensed something was really wrong.

"Is anything the matter professor?" Lilly squeaked.

"I would prefer to discuss it in my office, if you three would come with me."

James felt his stomach sink to the floor. Something was not right; Professor Longbottom never acted like this.

The three Potter children sat in chairs facing Professor Longbottom's desk. Albus' face was pale and Lilly's foot was tapping with nervous energy. James was trying to be the calm, cool and collected older brother, but internally he was just as nervous as the other two.

Neville took a moment to collect his thoughts then cleared he throat and said, "Your father was injured on his most recent raid with the Ministry. He is currently being treated at St. Mungo's." The Potter children sat there stunned for a moment trying to process what Neville said.

James was the first to speak. He rattled off questions; his mind going a hundred miles and hour, "What happened? Is he ok? Does mum know? Oh my god what about Uncle Ron?" Next to him, Lilly being only eleven, let tears of worry slide down her face, while Albus continued to sit stunned.

Neville held up his hand to stop James, knew that this was James way of dealing with the situation. James needed to feel in control and he more information.

"James…James!" Neville now has his attention and his endless flow of questions came to a halt. "I know all of you are worried about your dad and so am I, but listen to me for one moment and I may answer some of your questions." Said Neville calmly before taking a deep breath and continuing, "Your uncle Ron fired called me just a little while ago to tell me that your dad was being transported to St. Mungo's after taking multiple stunting spells to the chest and he also sustained some sort of gash, in the line of duty," Lilly gasped and James grabbed her hand as Neville press on, "He told me that he had already notified your mum that I am sure she is on her way there right now…"

"Can we go and see him?" James interrupted.

"Please?" Lilly squeaked.

"Yes. Professor McGonagall and myself have arranged for the three of you to take the floo network to St. Mungo's to meet your mum and as soon as you are ready I will escort you there.

"Ok then what are we waiting for" asked James,

"Alright James why don't you and Lilly go through first, your mum should be waiting on the other side and I will follow with Albus." Neville picked up the floo pot and held out for James to take a handful of the power and then did the same for Lilly. He watched to make sure they both successfully got through before turning his attention to Albus, who had not moved since he had broken the news.

"Al…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ginny could see the concern and fear in Teddy's eyes as he ran towards her. He looked so young and venerable.

"Harry?" He whispered.

Ginny reached out and gently took hold of his wrist, "He's ok Ted. He's ok." She guided Teddy to a nearby chair, which he sank into.

"Thank God" he breathed. Ginny sat in the chair next to him and brought a reassuring hand to the back of his neck, she stayed silent knowing that Teddy would speak when he was ready.

"Oh Aunt Ginny I was so scared when Uncle Ron called me… I didn't know what to do," His voice was shaky, "I could not bear the thought of losing him… oh God…" Ginny began to run her finger through his hair in order to calm him; just like she did when he had nightmares as a child. With Ginny's small gesture, the tears, which Teddy carefully held at bay, spilled over the edge. Ginny wrapped her arms around him and let him cry.

After a few moments Teddy straightened up, "Can we go see him?" he asked, while wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"Yeah," said Ginny as she conjured a handkerchief for Teddy to wipe his eyes. She helped him to his feet and while keeping an arm wrapped around his waist guided him into Harry's room.

Teddy sat in chair near Harry's bed and Ginny stood behind him. She gave Teddy's shoulder a squeeze, "I have to go meet the kids downstairs they should be arriving by floo very soon." With that Ginny stepped around Teddy and brushed Harry's bangs off his face, gave him quick kiss on the forehead, whispered I love you, and left the room knowing that Teddy wanted a moment alone with his godfather.

As soon as the door closed Teddy grabbed Harry's hand and whispered, "Uncle Harry you can't leave me. I can't loose anyone else…I wouldn't know what do to…you are the closest thing I have to a dad…" his voice broke, more tears were streaming down his face, "I know Aunt Ginny said you were going to be okay, but gosh there is no need to cut it this close." He sat there in silence holding Harry's hand, but his thoughts were interrupted when a healer came to check Harry's vitals. Teddy quickly wiped the tears from his face, hoping the healer wouldn't notice

If she noticed, she didn't say anything. She just continued to do her job and for that Teddy was grateful. She then made a note on the chart at the end of his bed and said, "You know its okay to talk to him. He should hear you. It does not have to be about anything special its more about hearing a familiar voice," and with that she was on to the next patients room.

Feeling self-conscious Teddy looked around before starting to talk.

"Uncle Harry you have everybody so worried, Uncle Ron was in a right state we he called me to tell me what happened and Aunt Ginny is as calm as ever, but I can tell she is just as worried as Uncle Ron. She really wants you to wake up… what else can I tell you?…oh, you will like this, Puddlemere United killed the Chudley Cannons, 230 to 10. It was such a good match. United was on fire! The seeker had an outstanding catch; even you would have been impressed. I am sure Uncle Ron will sulk hears about the game. I know he's been hoping that the Cannons would finally have a good season, I guess it won't be this year…well I should go find Aunt Ginny because James, Al and Lilly should be here soon," Teddy gave Harry's hand one last squeeze and got up to find Ginny and the kids.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Al…" Professor Longbottom was now kneeling in front of the middle Potter child and he gently placed his hand on Al's knee.

"Al, look at me…" Neville waited as Albus sucked in a great breath and looked up with tears sparkling in his eyes, "You father will be okay. He's in the best possible hands at St. Mungo's."

"I know its just…I don't know…this can't happen …Dad's always so strong," Al's voice broke.

"Albus, your father is one of the best wizards I know, but sometimes bad things happen. Remember that the best healers around work at St. Mungo's and like you said, your father's strong, plus he will have you, James, Lilly and your mum to help him get better."

"But how can we help?"

"I've known your dad for a really long time and to him family is everything. Just hearing your voice and knowing that all of you are there with him will give him reason to heal faster. Plus he would not want to miss your first quidditch match or miss hearing about James' next prank."

"I guess you are right Uncle Nev.," said Albus as he wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Are you ready to head to St. Mungos now? I am sure your mum is wondering what we're up too."

"Yeah lets go…and Uncle Nev.," said Albus hesitantly.

"Hmm…"

"Thanks…"

"No problem," Neville responded as he ruffled Albus' hair while reaching for the floo power.


End file.
